1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to hinge mounting tools, and more particularly to a jig providing consistent placement for face frame mounted hinges.
2. State of the Art
Several templates have been developed for marking doors and jams for placement of hinge fasteners and hinges themselves. Templates for marking locations for hinges for subsequent removal of wood to form recesses for leaves of a hinge are also known. These devices have a variety of stops including adjustable stops, many of which are provided by complex mechanisms.
Very little has been done in the area of jigs for face frame hinges. The only activity in this general area appears to have been directed to mounting of continuous hinges that have very distinct elongate structure. Conventional ways of mounting a face frame hinge are accomplished by hand measurements to determine and mark locations to pre-drill holes, and then to install the face frame hinge base. An artisan may use a tape measure or other measuring device to attempt to correctly mark the location for the hinge. The consistency of placement of the hinge is then left to the artisan's accuracy and is often subject to human error in measuring and/or predrilling.
Furthermore, the conventional manner of mounting hinges and mounting the associated doors on cabinets requires correlating the position of the hinge base on the door to the position of the hinge base on the cabinet. Thus, additional potential for errors is introduced during the steps of correlating the measurement on the cabinet to the measurement on the door, marking the position for the hinge base on the door, boring the hole in the door for the hinge base of the door mounted portion of the hinge, and predrilling and/or placing the screws when mounting the door mounted portion of the hinge. The challenge of avoiding error can be complicated by the need to add the amount of the desired overlay in order to properly position the hinge(s) on the door.
Accordingly, what is needed is a jig that provides a more consistent, accurate and convenient method of installing a face frame mounted hinge.